Whispers of fragmented truths
by Goddess of nevermore
Summary: Draco is found crying by Raven Lee, and she comforts him and stuff. Just a lot of DracoxOC fluff. First oneshot. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/n: Okay, this is my first oneshot and I thought of Harry Potter this time so yeah this is just some background on my OC:**

 **Raven Lee:**

 **Appearance: Blonde, blue eyes, slightly tanned, nose pierced**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Siblings: Diamond Lee, Freds girlfriend**

 **Other: Has a crush on Draco, really good friends with Harry and Luna and stuff like that**

 **On with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but** **OC**

* * *

Raven walked into Hogwarts that day with a frown on her face, she honestly didn't like school plus the Quidditch match was coming up. She sighed to herself and carried on walking to class: potions with professor Snape. She was teased relentlessly in that class by none other than the boy she was hopelessly in love with. She sighed even deeper as she reached the door to the potions classroom, she twisted the bronze doorknob and cautiously entered."Late,"Snape snapped at her, "Late, late, late!"He cried, tutting her. She just mumbled a quick sorry and rushed to her seat by Draco didn't bother talking to him so instead she pulled out her textbook and notebook and placed them on the desk, starting to take notes on what Snape was talking about. "Hey," Draco whispered. "Er...hi?" She replied unsure of what was going to happen next, butterflies swirled round her stomach filing and diving as the fluttered around their colourful wings flapping up, down, up, down. "I...um...could we be like...y'know...friends?" He asked nervously. Her heart skipped a beat as the pace picked up, she, Raven Lee, was making Draco MALFOY nervous, Draco fricking Malfoy. "Uh...I guess." She answered unsure whether it was a joke or not. "Okay, sound." He said as the bell went. "Bye," he waved to her as he left, a sense of presence was what left with him as well as a hoard of friends a screaming girls. _Wow, tf just happened?_ She let out a shaky breath, _the hell?_

* * *

She fell asleep that night thoughts of Draco Malfoy I'm her head swirling round in a mess, a beautiful mess, because nothing with Draco Malfoy was ugly or dull or bleak or grey it was always as bright as day, or so she thought...

She got into Hogwarts and walked down the corridors, trying to find her next class, but all she found were dead ends. She crept through hallway after hallway on and on and on, until she heard sobs. Raven tip-toed toward the sound and found Draco curled up in a ball in a corner of the dead end. His face was tear streaked and his eyes held tears that still threatened to spill out onto his beautiful pale face. "Draco?" She asked walking towards his vulnerable form. "Draco?" She whispered quieter this time, afraid that if one loud noise was heard he would shatter into a million pieces along with all of her. She was stood over his fragile body as he made an effort to conceal his face with his hands, she crouched beside him, "look at me." She said softly, delicately peeling his big, rough hands from his face with her small, delicate ones. Her soft, ocean blue eyes met his sharp, steely-blue ones. "Draco?" She mumbled again studying his pale features. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face full of concern. He looked down, "everything's a mess," he told her, tears escaped his eyes.

"What exactly is wrong?" She asked.

"My father," he whispered, tearing his gaze from hers. He didn't want her to see him like this. Raven moved her hand onto his chin a slowly and carefully pulled his face back round to face her. "What about him?" She asked suddenly scared for the boy. "I swear to god if he did anything!"

"He beat me," Dracos voice was so low Raven wasn't sure whether she imagined it. "He beat me." Draco repeated.

It was Ravens turn to look down. "I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Everything's gonna be alright." She whispered wrapping her arms round him.

"Love you." He mumbled so quietly she thought she heard it.

"what? She whispered her heart beating a billion times a minute.

"I love you, I love you so much." Draco whispered in my ear. I pulled away to look at him.

"I love you too, always have." She replied as he placed his hand on the base of her neck, tugging her into a kiss, she opened her mouth and his toungue slid into it. She broke away. "So are we together then or not?" She asked perplexed.

"Just kiss me, you idiot." He said pulling her in again.

* * *

 **A/n: Ok so this is my first oneshot and it's based when they're in the second to last year so yeah bye! Review please❤️**


End file.
